Sar's Journey
by Cheshire Cat
Summary: Sar recieves her mission and starts, this is the prequal to INVADER SAR MEETS EARTH, read that second.


  
  
Ok, I'm actually writing another fic! This is the beginning of the Invader Sar saga, and I am writing it because some of my reviewers said I didn't describe very well, and they were right! So here is how Sar got stuck with the Earth mission!  
  
Disclaimer...I don't own Zim. Or do I...no, no I don't.  
  
  
Around the Planet Conventia, hundreds of Irken ships fly about, and numerous beams of pink light come from the metal ring around the planet, hitting it. One ship stands out from all the rest, a more violent shade of maroon, and larger.   
The ship zooms into the ring, and a beam of light zaps the planet. On Conventia, several Irkens materialize, and then a taller then the average Irken appears. She is skinny, and wears a longer version of Zim's outfit, like a dress, with two pant legs sticking out, and she is wearing slightly heeled boots. Her head is rounded, with a pointed chin. Her large, round, purple-red eyes survey the scene and she twitches her curled antennae before moving on into the main convention hall. (A/N In case you didn't guess, that's Sar)  
Sar followed the crowd of Irkens into the hall, but instead of going into the audience area, she followed another path to a clear elevator tube. Sar stepped into the elevator, and took it to a small room where about 10 other Irkens of around her height, some shorter or taller than others, but only by a bit.   
Suddenly, an Irken who had his mouth covered by his uniform entered, and signaled for them to go onstage.  
  
" NOW, WIGGLE YOUR ANTENNAE IN SALUTE, FOR HERE THEY ARE, THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST!" the voice of the announcer boomed.  
  
Sar bowed her head, and wiggled her antennae, as did the other thousand Irkens in the crowd. The tallests made their usual flashy entrance, and then began their speech.  
  
" Welcome mighty Irken soldiers!" began Red. " Welcome to the assigning for Operation Impending Doom III!"   
  
"Yes! Because the other operation Impending Doom was only a partial success, we have decided to have another one, BECAUSE WE CAN!" put in Purple.   
  
"Now, we will send these invaders to the planets that were unable to be conquered before and see if they do any better!"   
  
" Yes!"  
  
"Now, let's begin!"  
  
Purple pulled out a clipboard, and read off invaders names, assigning them to various planets. He read all the names except Sar's, and put the clipboard away.  
  
" Well, that concludes the GREAT assigning! Perhaps now we will rule the whole galaxy! Good Night!"  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
Sar's voice echoed through the hall, and all the Irkens fell silent. The tallests turned around.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Red.  
  
" I'm Sar, you called me and said that I was going to be an Invader!" Sar replied.  
  
Red turned to Purple questioningly.   
  
" Did we do that? I don't recall..."  
  
" Well, yes, but you were supposed to write her name on the clip board!"  
  
" Yeah well, I said that you should memorize the names of the Invaders and their planets!"  
  
" But, I said, that...well...SMOKE MACHINES ARE BETTER THAN LASERS!"  
  
"ARE NOT!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!"  
  
"ARE T-"  
  
"AAHEMMMMMM!!!"  
  
The tallests faced Sar again, who looked very irritated with her arms crossed and foot tapping.   
  
" Are you giving me a planet now or deciding what type of entrance is best?" she asked.  
  
" Uh, we'll give you a planet now.." said Red, and pulled Purple aside. Sar watched impatiently as the tallests conversed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the tallests private huddle..  
  
"What now? We don't have a planet that's not conquered or such!" said Purple, in a complete panic.  
  
" Or do we..." said Red, thinking hard. " Has Zim called this week?"  
  
"Nooooo.." said Purple slowly, then he smiled.   
  
Back to everyone else....  
  
  
" Ok Sar, we have found a planet for you!" Red said.  
  
" Finally.." Sar said under her breath, then looked up at the tallest. " What is it? Where is it? How do I get there?"  
  
" It' s a planet that is so fearsome, that no one dares speak its name!" said Purple, obviously trying to sound spooky and mysterious. He didn't quite succeed.   
  
Sar looked to Red, " Where is it and how do I get there?"  
  
" It's, umm, over here." He pointed to the sticky note with the planet on it. (A/N: I dunno, I think it is still there...)   
  
" But tha- nevermind, how do I get there?"  
  
Purple, motioned for Red to come over to him and took out a crayon. Red took out a piece of paper. Purple and Red proceeded to make a map. They handed to to Sar, and she looked at it before raising a nonexistent eyebrow.   
  
" Okay, see you when I get my SIR."  
  
Sar left the tallests looking at each other.  
  
  
Later, at the SIR getting place, thing...  
  
" WHO WANTS THIS ONE!!"  
  
"I do!" *Clonk "Thank..You.."  
  
Sar arrived late to the SIR getting, place, thing...and was just in time to get in line, and see another invader get clobbered with a SIR. She watched a few SIRs slide down the mechanical arm that flew down from the ceiling.   
  
" You may notice that there are not multitudes of SIRs! That's because we need to save money! How else are Red and I going to get that miniature golf set..." said Purple. The last sentence was said in an undertone.   
  
The Invaders got their SIRs and left to go infiltrate their planets. Sar who was last in line, was surprised to find that there were no more SIRs left when she got to the front. Red looked at Purple.   
  
" Ok, NOW it's your fault that she didn't get a SIR. I told you to get an extra!"  
  
"No, I told you to remind me that I should get another! And what did you go do? You played PING PONG!"  
  
" Well, It was only one game and, well, LASERS ARE BETTER THAN SMOKE MACHINES!"  
  
" ARE NOT!!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"ARE NOT!!"  
"ARE T-"  
  
"AAARRRRGGGGGGGHH!!!" Sar lost her temper. " JUST GIVE ME A SIR AND STOP YOUR STUPID BICKERING!!"  
  
The tallests were quite taken aback. Nobody had ever dared to yell at them! But neither of them could think of anything to do but give her a SIR. Purple went to go get a SIR and left Red to make small talk with a VERY impatient Sar.   
  
" So do you think that lasers are better than smoke machines?" asked Red cautiously.  
  
"No." Said Sar shortly.  
  
"Do you think Smoke machines are better than lasers?"  
  
"No. I prefer getting my SIR and getting away from two leaders who can't stop arguing."  
  
"Oh." And with that the small talk ended.   
  
Purple luckily came at just that moment with an old, folded up SIR. Sar looked at it and purple placed it on the floor and it unfolded to reveal a small robot with dark black eyes. Red kicked it in the back of the head and it clunked to life.   
  
" Y-y-y-IIIP. Reporting for duty master!" The little SIR said. It had a bit of a squeak in it's voice and it's eyes were a BRIGHT shade of Orange. Then it began yelling.  
  
"YIPYIPYIPYIPYIP!!"(Think those moving puppy dolls that yip every few seconds and walk and wag their tails.)  
  
" Did you have to kick it that hard? Oh well, I guess it's okay, Bye!" Sar left the SIR getting place, thing, and moved on to her VootRunner. It was larger than Zim's, and was as earlier described, a brighter shade of maroon. Sar got in and started following the maps directions. As the tallests had no idea what they were doing when they made the map, It took Sar a while to interpret it. After doing so, she noticed, "This is going to be a long ride," she said to herself, and to YIP. " YIP go to sleep, we're going to be out here a long time."   
  
" Do I HAAVVVVVVEE to?"  
  
" Yes" and with that Sar shut YIP off and nestled back, preparing for the journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
